El hijo de Malfoy
by friidaaa
Summary: Bien Granger,veo que no lograste matar a mi hijo.Eso es un punto extra para tus vacaciones.-Hermione rodo los ojos aun con Scorpius en las piernas.–y veo que no puedes quitarle las manos de encima…Tienes una fascinación por los rubios,o por los Malfoy?"


_Regalo de cumpleaños para **Tini alias Princesa gryffindor**, quién es la persona que tiene el record en poner mas caritas e inconos en una sola oración en el mesinyer. Superen eso, Já!_

_**summary: Todo es de exceptuando por la trama. Esa es mía y emo él que la robe.**_

**El hijo de Malfoy.**

-Si yo fuera mi propio jefe esto no estaría pasándome.-Hermione se encontraba en el cuarto de Scorpius, un pequeño y rubio engreído de seis años, al igual que su padre. Malfoy estaba jugando sucio ahora mismo si creía que manejar a su pequeño hijo iba a ser impedimento para que ella tomara sus vacaciones.

-Pero no lo eres, acostúmbrate. Así que…tu eres la castaña con perfectas caderas que papá menciona todo el tiempo?.-Scorpius enarco la ceja perfectamente igual a su padre y sonrió de lado. Hermione rodo los ojos. Obviamente Malfoy la describiría como unas caderas y nada más…

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que llegue tu padre para que pueda firmarme mi acta de vacaciones y poder largarme lejos de él.-La castaña cruzo las piernas mientras el pequeño le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Draco Malfoy la había evitado toda la semana para no firmarle su acta de vacaciones a Hermione. Cuando la castaña se harto fue a buscarlo a su casa solo para ver a Malfoy de salida. El rubio le dijo que le firmaría su mentada acta en cuanto llegara de su compromiso, pero mientras tendría que quedarse a cuidar a su pequeño hijo Scorpius. Ahora…Esto no sería un gran impedimento. Hermione era muy buena con los niños, le encantaban. Los hijos de Harry y Ron la adoraban y ella era muy buena con los niños en general. Así que no pensó que cuidar al pequeño Scorpius de seis años de edad fuera una gran tarea, pero Hermione no conocía al pequeño hijo de Malfoy.

-No creo que puedas "largarte lejos de él"…-dijo el pequeño haciendo comillas con las manos.-…si él no lo quiere.-Scorpius veía a la castaña con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, como su padre. Hermione le miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues no creo que dependa de él, pequeño.- Scorpius rodo los ojos y solto una risa.

-O acabas de decir que necesitabas que te firmara tu acta de vacaciones así que…si depende de él.-El pequeño rubio sonrió altanero mientras Hermione le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Era obvio que aquel pequeño era igual a su padre…y no solo en apariencia.

-Eres igual a tu padre.- murmuro la castaña mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana que daba a el hermoso jardín de la Mansión Malfoy. El rubio ensancho su sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo sé.- Hermione dirigió su vista de nuevo al pequeño niño altanero.

-No era un cumplido.- Dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido, el rubio sonrió aun mas.

-Claro que lo era.- Hermione rodo los ojos y se coloco en frente de él, a su altura.

-Como va a ser un cumplido compararte con Malfoy?- El pequeño rubio no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro haciendo molestar a Hermione.

-Me estás diciendo que…Compararme con un hombre que es exitoso, el hombre con más dinero en el mundo mágico y Muggle, que consigue todo lo que se propone, que es un héroe nacional, que puede tener a sus pies a cualquier mortal y que es asediado por todas las mujeres del mundo no es un cumplido? Mi padre menciono que eras graciosa.-La castaña frunció el ceño un poco más.

-Tu padre te ha hablado de mi?- Scorpius rodo los ojos.

-Es obvio que me ha hablado de ti, es de lo único que habla actualmente…de eso y de mi educación Muggle. Cree que es importante mientras voy a Hogwarts.- Scorpius bufo un poco molesto y la castaña le miro inquisitivamente.

-Tu padre quiere que vayas a un colegio Muggle? En serio?.- Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Draco Malfoy creyendo que la educación Muggle era importante en la vida de un mago. En qué mundo había amanecido el día de hoy?

-No es lo que acabo de decir? Mi padre también menciono que eras curiosa y hacia más preguntas de las que deberías.- Hermione seguía en su estupor por el comentario del colegio Muggle de Scorpius.

-Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?.- El rubio rodo los ojos un poco exasperado.

-Mira, esto se está volviendo tedioso así que dejemos unas cosas claras. Mi nombre es Scorpius y soy tu dios.- Hermione suprimió una risa y frunció su ceño fingiendo molestia. Era graciosa su situación. En casa de Malfoy con su pequeño niño engreído quien era la copia exacta de Draco Malfoy pretendiendo que aquel pequeño era su Dios. Já.

-Que te hace pensar que eres mi dios?.- El rubio enarco su ceja.

-Estas en MI casa a MI cargo. Así que, prácticamente, soy tu dios.- Hermione sonrió petulante.

-Si estoy a tu cargo, eso no me hace tu Dios?.- El rubio frunció el ceño, como meditando la respuesta. Hermione sonrió dulcemente. A pesar de su altanería patrocinada por el apellido Malfoy el pequeño seguía siendo un niño de seis años.

-Como sea. Mi padre dijo algo sobre que te quedarías a cargo de mi durante una hora mientras iba a una reunión de no sé qué. Dijo que podía aprovechar el tiempo para conocerte mejor…- Hermione frunció el ceño. Malfoy le había dicho a su hijo que la conociera mejor?.-…lo cual es extraño ya que nunca me presenta a ninguna de sus citas y…

-Wow, espera ahí.- Hermione levanto las manos enfrente de su cara en señal de alto, mientras el rubio la miraba extrañado.- yo no estoy saliendo con tu padre.

-No?.- pregunto confundido. Hermione negó con la cabeza y el pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, señorita tecnicismos. Nunca me ha presentado a sus futuras citas…- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No, no, no. Creo que no me di a entender. Yo no salgo o saldré con tu padre. Nunca.-Hermione le hablaba pausadamente, tratando de que el pequeño entendiera sin tenerle que hablar como si fuera un bebe. Scorpius sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, te diré algo que me ha dicho mi padre desde el día en que nací: Nunca digas nunca porque cuando lo hagas el pasado vendrá a morderte el trasero.- Hermione le miro entre divertida e incrédula. Solo Malfoy le daba consejos así a su hijo.- Claro que lo dijo con palabras más fuertes y creo que es una combinación entre dos frases, pero cuando se lo hice saber dijo que no le discutiera.- La castaña sonrió.

-Típico de Malfoy.- Dijo rodando los ojos. El rubio asintió.

-Mi abuela es igual. Siempre que le pregunto el porqué de algo siempre me dice que no le discuta. Creo que es porque no sabe la respuesta y esta apenada de eso.- el rubio se encogió de hombros y Hermione sonrió.

-Pues creo que debes de ser un niño muy curioso para que te tenga que mandar a callar de esa manera tan cortante.- El rubio asintió con una débil sonrisa.

-Si, es lo que dice mi padre también. Pero no se que esperan si tengo seis.- el rubio se le quedo viendo con sus enormes ojos color celeste claro, como los de Narcisa. Era lo único que le diferenciaba de Malfoy: sus ojos. Tenía los mismos rasgos de Draco: su nariz afilada, su mandíbula delineada y marcada, sus delgados labios y pequeñas pecas en la parte superior de sus mejillas. Pero sus ojos no eran gris acero si no celeste claro, como el mar. Tenían una inocencia en ellos característica de los niños pero con motas de carácter. Le encantaban.

-Creo que tu padre está orgulloso de ti. En su oficina tiene una foto donde están juntos y siempre la tiene de frente a la puerta como esperando que todos la vean para poder presumir de su hijo.- El rubio sonrió apenado al ver que Hermione le veía con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Si, lo sé. Siempre me lleva en la cartera también. Mi abuela dice que eso es demasiado Muggle, pero a él no parece importarle mucho.- se encogió de hombros y Hermione sonrió.

-Así que Scorpius dime: porque crees que tu padre me haya hecho venir a cuidarte cuando puede cuidarte cualquier elfo domestico?.- Hermione le miro curiosa y Scorpius sonrió.

-Mi padre no confía en los elfos domésticos para mi cuidado. Siempre me deja con la abuela o, en casos extremos con la tía Pansy.- el rubio hizo una mueca graciosa al mencionar el nombre de Pansy.- pero casi siempre estoy con él. Dice que el trabajo puede esperar pero que yo crezco demasiado rápido.- se encogió de hombros de nuevo.- Pero creo que exagera. La abuela dice que todos los padre solteros lo hacen.- Hermione sonrió tristemente. Parecía que Scorpius no le importaba que su padre fuera padre soltero. Donde estaba la madre el niño?.- Sé lo que piensas… donde esta mi madre? Bueno, digamos que ella no ponía mi foto frente a la puerta para que todos la vieran…o hablaba de mí siquiera. Así que, papá decidió que lo mejor para nosotros era alejarnos de ella y lo hicimos. No es como si la extrañara, casi nunca la veía y abuela es como mi madre.- El rubio sonrió tristemente y Hermione pensó que se le encogía el corazón. Cuando Scorpius sorbió su nariz el corazón de Hermione se quebró y lo abrazo. El pequeño rubio no respondió durante un momento pero después la abrazo aun más fuerte. Hermione sonrió cuando escucho al rubio suspirar.

-Eres cálida…así es como se supone que se siente el abrazo de una mamá?- Hermione apretó su agarre en Scorpius. Cuando se separo le miro a los ojos.

-Nunca te han abrazado?.-pregunto extrañada. El rubio negó.

-Mi padre me abraza al igual que mi abuela. Pero, todos los niños hablaban de que cuando mamá los abrazaba se sentían mejor. O que los besos de mamá curan heridas. Siempre me pareció ridículos pero tu abrazo es cálido…Me agrada.- dijo como meditándolo. Hermione lo coloco en su regazo y sonrió.

-Bueno, pues no solo los abrazos de las madres son cálidos. Mi madre solía decir que cualquier abrazo dado con cariño y con el corazón era cálido.- el rubio pareció procesar su respuesta cuando miro a Hermione a los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que…tu me tienes cariño?.- Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta del rubio mas asintió. El rubio sonrió ampliamente.- entonces, si me tienes cariño quiere decir que me quieres?.- Hermione sonrió. Parece que el pequeño necesitaba que le reafirmara que el cariño que el tenias.

-Claro que sí. Eres un buen niño y muy brillante.- Scorpius sonrió complacido.

-Entonces somos amigos?.- Hermione soltó una risa cálida y asintió.- bien, porque no tengo muchos amigos. Qué cosas hacen los amigos?.- La castaña sonrió.

-Pues…salen a pasear juntos, platican, se apoyan mutuamente y se divierten juntos.- Hermione se sorprendió cuando Scorpius comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad en su regazo, emocionado.

-Entonces podemos salir a divertirnos?.-Hermione sonrió enternecida al entusiasmo del pequeño y asintió.- cuando?.- la castaña reacciono al tono del niño.

-No lo sé. Que tal si…

-Mañana?.- Hermione frunció el ceño. Justo saldría mañana de vacaciones hacia una playa y lo venia retrasando desde que Malfoy le comenzó a evitar. Le iba a explicar al pequeño que no podía cuando lo miro a los ojos. Esos hermosos, grandes y celestes ojos llenos de esperanza que la veían como si fuera lo único importante en la vida. Hermione suspiro derrotada.

-Mañana suena perfecto. A donde te gustaría ir?- Pregunto la castaña. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y la miro con su ceño un poco fruncido.

-No lo sé. A dónde vas tú con tus amigos?- Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues nos la pasamos casi siempre en sus casas o en lugares para niños…por sus hijos.- Scorpius asintió distraídamente.

-Bueno, entonces ellos no. Vives con tus padres?.- Hermione pareció confundida mas respondió.

-Ellos están muertos, Scorpius. Vivo sola.- Scorpius sonrió tristemente.

-Yo vivo solo con mi papá, así que te comprendo un poco. Por la parte de la mamá y eso.- Hermione asintió lentamente, mostrando que entendió. Le daba mucha ternura que el pequeño de tan solo seis años aceptara tan bien él que no contaba con su madre.- Tal vez podamos hacernos compañía más seguido. Tú sabes, como amigos.- Hermione asintió dándole un pequeño abrazo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy con su traje impecable de negocios y un maletín. Enarco una ceja al ver a la castaña con su hijo sentado en su regazo y abrazándolo pero no comento nada.

-Bien Granger, veo que no lograste matar a mi hijo o él a ti. Eso es un punto extra para tus vacaciones.- Hermione rodo los ojos aun con Scorpius en las piernas. – y veo que no puedes quitarle las manos de encima…Tienes una fascinación por los rubios, o solo por los Malfoy?- Hermione bufo y volteo a ver a Scorpius quien sonreía dulcemente. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Papá, adivina quien prometió salir conmigo mañana?.- El rubio miro a Hermione confuso y luego a Scorpius quien solo sonreía.

-Saliendo con chicas mayores? Eso campeón.- Scorpius rodo los ojos aun sonriendo.

-No papá. Como amigos.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Draco asintió pero miro a Hermione un poco confuso.

-No que tenias mucha prisa por irte de vacaciones Granger?- Hermione no dijo nada mas asintió.

-Así es, pero le dije a Scorpius que mañana saldríamos y eso haremos. Además no es como si no pudiera cambiar de fecha mis vacaciones, tú te has encargado de que lo haga a menudo.- El rubio sonrió altanero mientras asentía.

-Gracias por quedarte a cuidarlo Granger. Mañana firmaré eso a primera hora, lo prometo.- Hermione asintió, tomo su bolso y se acerco a Scorpius y se puso a su altura.

-Adiós pequeño. Ve pensando que quieres hacer mañana, de acuerdo?.- Scorpius asintió y Hermione le abrazo de nuevo. La castaña salió por la puerta momentos después. Los dos rubios se quedaron viéndola caminar por el jardín de su entrada hacia su pequeño auto estacionado al frente. Draco suspiro.

-Entonces, que?.- pregunto secamente. Scorpius no desvió su vista del auto de la castaña hasta que esta salió por las rejas de la entrada y después miro a su padre.

-Me agrada…bastante. Tenias razón, es una madre por naturaleza y es cálida.- Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Te lo dije, pero nunca me crees.- Scorpius asintió lentamente.

-Todo lo que dijiste es verdad, aunque no comprendo lo de las caderas aun…eso nos beneficia?.- Draco cargo a su niño.

-Me beneficia a mí. No todo es sobre ti, engreído.- Draco le pico en las costillas haciendo que este riera.- que carta usaste?

-La del hijo sin madre. Pensé que no caería pero lo hizo. Me alegra porque es perfecta para ser mi madre. Ella nos complementa papá.- Draco sintió mientras subía las escaleras.

-Por fin tu madre sirvió de algo aparte de parirte y gastarse mi dinero.- el pequeño rubio asintió.

-La quiero, papá. Crees que ella no querrá a nosotros?.- Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya lo hace, solo hay que hacer que se de cuenta, campeón.

_Awwwwwwwwwwww. Feliz cumpleaños Tini C:_

_Si amas a tu madre, deja review :) Y pasate por mi profile._

_atto: friidaaa C:_


End file.
